


Mushy Stuff

by JayKay (McKay)



Series: Knight Moves [14]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/pseuds/JayKay
Summary: Anakin gets bored while studying and accidentally witnesses an intimate moment between Obi-Wan and Maul.





	Mushy Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2000-2001, thereabouts.

I used to think kissing was yucky.

I've had The Class, of course, the one that's called Practical Biology, and is really all about sex. How to do it, how to avoid being controlled by passion even in the middle of it, all the reproduction and contraception stuff. So I know the facts, and I've had all the thoughts and feelings that the teacher said were typical of any other fifteen year old, but there was something about kissing... You get the other person's spit in your mouth, and you're supposed to taste someone else's tongue? Ew! I couldn't imagine how anyone could enjoy that.

Apparently my Master does, because I saw him kissing Obi yesterday.

It's not like I didn't know they're lovers. I've known that forever! So I know what they do together, but Obi's gone a lot, and when he *is* here, he and my Master aren't obvious about their relationship. Sometimes they seem more like they're just friends when they're around me, and I wonder if it's because my Master isn't demonstrative in front of other people -- even me -- or if they think it's not appropriate behavior for a Padawan to see, or maybe a bit of both.

Yesterday, though, I was at the console, supposed to be studying for an astrophysics exam, but the material was easy, and I was bored. I thought maybe I could talk my Master and Obi into sparring with me for a while. When I looked around to find them, I saw them out on the balcony, and they definitely weren't paying attention to me.

As I watched, Obi slipped one arm around my Master's waist and pulled him close. They were standing so close that there wasn't any space between them, and then Obi put his hand on the back of my Master's head and kissed him, only it was like they were in slow motion. They moved their heads toward each other real slow, and even at a distance, I could tell they weren't breaking eye contact. My Master nuzzled Obi's nose with his own, and Obi smiled, and that's when they finally kissed, but it wasn't like in those silly romance vids Nela likes to watch where the two lovers start moaning and panting and grabbing at each other all over, and then the scene cuts to something else right when things are getting good.

I thought that was how it was supposed to be: a lot of noisy groping. But Obi and my Master just stood there with their arms around each other, not groping or making a bunch of dumb-sounding noises. They just kissed real slow and thorough, and every so often, I saw a flash of what had to be someone's tongue, but I couldn't tell who it belonged to. My Master rubbed Obi's back with one hand, long, slow strokes up and down from shoulder to waist, and Obi ran his fingers through my Master's hair.

It was just little stuff like that, but I could sense the emotion flowing between them. It was like the Force intensified around them, brightening their auras so much that if I'd *tried* to look at the conjoined auras, it would've been blinding. I could still see a faint nimbus of Light around them even though I *wasn't* trying. I could almost feel their bond for myself, and I had to raise my shields to keep any embarrassing leaks from coming through.

Sometimes it's tough being so Force-sensitive! If I were a normal Jedi like everyone else here, I wouldn't have this problem, but then, if I were a normal Jedi, I probably wouldn't be with my Master. I might not have even been accepted for training, so I'm not going to complain about having a really high midi-chlorian count.

Anyway, when they finally stopped kissing, that was slow too, like they didn't really want to stop, and Obi put his hand on my Master's cheek and kissed him again, only it was just a little peck this time. Then they moved apart and started talking again, but even though they were standing side-by-side, they were still touching because I could see them holding hands.

I turned around in my chair and stared at the console, but I wasn't paying attention to the astrophysics notes. I was thinking maybe kissing wasn't as yucky as I thought it was. I was thinking maybe I could talk Nela into trying it and finding out for myself. But now I've had time to think about it some more, I've decided I'm not going to. I like Nela a lot, but I'm not in love with her, and the kind of kissing I saw is the kind that comes with love.

I think I'll wait until... well, until the girl I *do* love finally realizes I'm grown up. I'll put my arms around her and pull her close, and she'll nuzzle my nose before I kiss her, and in another room, our kids will look up and see us kissing, and they'll feel safe and happy because they'll know they've got parents who love each other enough to kiss like that.

 

-End-


End file.
